


一孕傻三年

by NewTangerine



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 艾利
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTangerine/pseuds/NewTangerine
Summary: abo，生子，产乳，放置
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 艾利 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	一孕傻三年

那件事的发生是利威尔始料未及的，他那天坐在婴儿床边的单人沙发上，露出双乳给出生三个月的儿子喂奶，外面正下着雨，雨声掩盖了一切，直到那个人走到他面前他才意识到自己家被人闯入了。

艾伦很自然地脱下淋湿的大衣，挂在边上的衣架上，他就像一个雨夜晚归的丈夫，准备和妻子享受夜晚的世界。利威尔愣在那边，直到艾伦靠近了，他才一下惊立起来，“你、你是怎么找到这里的？”他戒备地往后退着，直到后背靠在了强上。他的乳头被婴儿有力地嘬着，里面丰沛的乳汁正在被吸出，艾伦看直了眼。“滚出去！”他喊道，一只手用力指向门的方向。

“为什么？”艾伦露出迷茫的眼神，他伸出臂膀将利威尔圈在怀里，“我难道不是这孩子的父亲吗？”他亲热地隔着衣料抚摸利威尔柔软窄小的臀部，“孩子睡着了，放回去吧。”他用沙哑的声音在利威尔耳边说道，然后不由对方反抗地抱走婴儿。他轻轻地将儿子放回婴儿床，然后猛扑在利威尔身上，利威尔重心一个不稳，两人齐齐倒在床上。

他释放了过多的Alpha信息素，将利威尔整个罩在下面。他身体已经开始发软，无法阻止地看着艾伦扒下了他的裤子。利威尔明显的变瘦了，艾伦捉住他的脚踝，那条光裸的腿还是像以前一样白，只是苍白皮肤与骨头之间的间隔越发的小了，利威尔的脚踝硬硬的硌着艾伦的手掌，他真不像个Omega——艾伦的脑子停了几秒钟，哪有Omega的身体会像利威尔这么骨感。他们娇软可人，温柔如水，怀过孕的Omega更能体现出这点。

那股香味飘出来了，从被强制打开的双腿间，光靠闻就能让人觉得他湿漉漉的。利威尔的味道已经不再是从前清新的茶味了，缕缕乳香混入其中，闻起来更像是小姑娘喜欢喝的奶茶。他把头埋下去，鼻尖拱着那块水湿的地，双腿明显的收紧，上方传来利威尔的几声轻轻呜咽。艾伦又抬起头，他什么都没说，只是瞥见对方胸前两块被乳汁洇湿的地后就明显变了眼神。他压下来，闻到了那股浓浓的乳香。利威尔在轻轻地发抖，艾伦看过去，他已经红了一圈眼睛，牙齿咬着嘴唇，像一个贞烈的妇女，看起来下一秒就要咬舌自尽。

他挑起眉，立刻趴上去亲住他的嘴，粗糙的舌头强势地捅进去，而对方的小舌头委屈地往里缩着，两片舌相触碰的地方立刻燃起一片火热，很快就烧遍了全身。利威尔往后躲着，Alpha的大手正肆无忌惮地在他衣服里探索，敏感的乳珠被粗暴的揉捏，疼得他浑身一激灵。“艾伦——”他想像以前那样厉声喝住他，但此时的声音却随着那只上下游走的手变了调，尾音微微地颤抖，比起震慑更像是娇软的诱惑。

艾伦撩起他的衣服——胸口已经被溢出的乳汁浇得湿透，红润肿胀的乳头挺立起来，乳白色的汁液正从缝中溢出。他毫不犹豫地将乳头含入口中，粗暴地吸吮，舌头用力舔过乳缝，他卷走乳汁，另一只手揉捏柔软的胸部。利威尔的双乳明显变大了，乳房从指缝中露出来，被捏出一个小小的弧度。

随着利威尔猛地向上弹的身体，一道细小的白色线条从艾伦眼前闪过——乳汁从乳尖中溅出，它越过利威尔大幅度起伏的胸口，直直喷在艾伦的肩膀上。艾伦没有说话，他将头移到那只乳汁过分充盈的乳房上，利威尔低低呻吟着，两只手紧揪住艾伦散开的头发，他的身体已经很久没有被这样粗暴对待过了，渴望欲望的Omega身体让他格外敏感，他就算被Alpha吸着乳头也能高潮。臀部已经一片水湿，那个羞耻的小洞还在不断往外渗水，他不用想也知道，此时Omega的信息素已经充满整个房间。

艾伦的将那只乳也吸得干干净净，他意犹未尽地舔舔嘴边残留的乳汁，心情愉悦地欣赏利威尔充血的脸颊，他的手抚摸他挺立起来的阴茎，又很快往下探去。那片令人沉醉的秘密花园，大门已经微微开启，散发魅惑的香气。艾伦拉开裤链，粗大又硬挺的阴茎迫不及待地弹出，利威尔往后缩了缩，后穴充盈的液体又涌出一滩。“不要——”他并拢双腿，声音里带着颤抖。艾伦急不可耐地掰开他的双腿，用结实的身躯将他压在底下，阴茎狠狠捅进去，火热的甬道立刻紧紧绞住它，谄媚地吸吮讨好。艾伦毫不犹豫地抽插起来，每一次都准确地捅到他敏感点上，利威尔急促地喘气，双手紧紧揪住床单。他几乎要叫出声，禁欲已久的身体被自家Alpha强势插入，光是抚摸就能引起他一阵颤栗。

铁棍一样粗硬的阳具毫不留情地折磨他敏感的穴道，肠液被刺激得四处流淌，利威尔的整个臀部湿淋淋一片。利威尔泄出了点声音，带着哭腔。艾伦立刻捂住他的嘴：“嘘——别吵醒孩子。”

利威尔浑身一激灵，他转头去看边上婴儿床里的孩子，小婴儿动了动，但是很快又平静下来。利威尔惊恐地看向艾伦，艾伦低头吻住他，同时身下又开始猛烈进攻。下面传来的水声不绝于耳，利威尔开始挣扎，他用胳膊抵上对方结实的胸膛，却浑身酥麻使不上劲。艾伦吸吮他的嘴唇，掠夺走那张小嘴里的空气，逼得利威尔满脸通红。利威尔急得几乎要落下泪来，穴道里的敏感点一直被顶弄，腰软得直接瘫在床上，而因为哺乳期丰满起来的乳房也随着艾伦的动作上下晃动。

他的双腿徒劳地挣动着，身体软成了一滩水。艾伦松开了他的嘴，又去吸吮他的乳头，利威尔被汹涌的快感逼得咬住自己的胳膊，他打着颤，眼眶里积了泪，楚楚可怜地望着艾伦。艾伦无情地拽着他的大腿将它扛到自己肩上，臀部被打得更开，红肿的穴口艰难吞吃着那根凶器，往下都是湿漉漉的，床单已经湿了一片。艾伦攒着劲往里一顶，直直戳到他生殖腔口，又引得利威尔一阵打颤。

“不要……”利威尔嘴上终于服了软，声调的最后往下垂着，带着浓重的鼻音。他吸了吸鼻子，眼睛里却控制不住地在掉眼泪。在被泪水模糊的视线中，他看见艾伦那双带着征服欲的绿色瞳仁，像疯狂又饥饿的野狼。

艾伦在大开的双腿之间奋力抽插，他捉住对方被咬出血印的胳膊按进床单，阴茎不断刺激那个羞涩的生殖腔口。那个温暖的腔口像是经不住那根铁棍的顶弄摩擦，原本紧闭的大门终于微微开启了一条小缝。它有意无意地吸吮舔舐艾伦的阳具的顶端，带来的酥麻快感直接逼得利威尔喊出了声。艾伦的计谋得逞了一半，他又开始啃咬过分敏感的乳尖，粗糙的舌面碾过乳头，将肿胀的红色小果用口腔包裹起来。他的阴茎像滚烫的铁棍，用力捅撞的同时也在摩擦那个微微打开的生殖腔口。果然，利威尔的声音从漏出来后就无法停下，他的双手被艾伦捉在头顶，嘴巴被两根手指强势挤入，撑着不让咬下去。

快感越来越猛烈，化作波浪几乎要将利威尔吞没，他脑子里一片混乱，堆积的快感即将爆发——婴儿的哭闹蓦地响起。

随即，身下变得格外空虚，他喘着气看过去，艾伦神情自然地拔出阴茎，然后走到婴儿床前抱起了孩子。“嘘……”他竖起食指放在嘴唇中央，然后专心逗弄哭闹不止的婴儿，利威尔被晾在床上。他瞪圆了眼睛看着这父子温馨的场景，一个人在皱巴的床单中间喘气，堆积的快感一下被分散，整个身体都变得极其酥软，肉洞里空虚湿润。他慌乱地捂住自己不断流水的穴口，双腿将手臂夹紧。“喂！”他轻轻喊了一声，带着威胁，又似乎是撒娇示弱。艾伦蹭了蹭小婴儿的脸，有些生疏地轻拍孩子的后背。孩子哭声丝毫没有减弱，一只小肉手抓着父亲的衣领，眼睛紧紧闭成一条缝，没长牙的小嘴张得圆圆的，音量惊人的哭声正从那张嘴里发出来。他年轻的父亲不知所措，随手拿了一个颜色鲜艳的小喇叭玩具逗着。婴儿肉嘟嘟的小手抓住玩具，终于在艾伦轻轻摇晃的手臂里再次睡去。

利威尔此时已经到了极限，他原本白皙的身体上已经染了一层粉红，身体埋在床单里，牙齿咬着手指，双眼紧闭。艾伦小心翼翼地放下孩子，他像饿急了的狼一样，猛扑在利威尔身上。他在极力忍耐的omega耳边轻轻吹一口气：“等急了？”

利威尔迷迷糊糊地被他拉起来，艾伦的双手扶着他酸软的腰。“你坐上来好不好？”他亲昵地吻着利威尔的耳垂，声音轻得像在哄孩子。利威尔的臀部被他托着，整个人无力地倒在艾伦结实的肩上。“不、不要这样……”他小声地哼着，抬起手想给艾伦一个狠狠的耳光，最后却只能软绵绵地给予对方脸颊一个抚摸。艾伦温柔地亲吻他，一边用手指撑开那个红肿的穴口，将自己的依旧挺立的阴茎抵了上去。“坐下来。”他哄着利威尔，引导他插进那根阳具。利威尔发出呜咽和呻吟，它撑着紧致的内壁，凶狠地摩擦里面所有敏感的地方。他最深处的生殖腔口很快被撞开，里面的小小肉壁一下吸住了艾伦硕大的龟头，一阵一阵地蠕动，像在催促对方内射。艾伦用力地吻住利威尔，一手扶着他无力的腰，一手按着他后脑勺。意识还未完全清醒的利威尔一下惊起来，精液强劲地射进来，将他生殖腔狭小的空间一瞬间灌得满满的。他皱着眉忍耐，嘴唇被艾伦那头野狼吸得发疼，浑身的骨头都是酥的。当艾伦将所有精液都射进去后，利威尔终于支撑不住地倒了下去，他脑袋晕乎乎的，再次睁眼时已经是第二天。

他挣扎着爬起来，身上任何一块肌肉都在反抗地发着酸，他扶着腰。房间里没有艾伦的身影，甚至——也没有孩子的身影。他慌起来，哆哆嗦嗦地在衣柜里扒了衣服和裤子穿起来。利威尔匆匆撞开大门，看见隔壁大婶就抓着问：“我孩子——你看见我孩子了吗？”大婶看起来很奇怪，“一个Alpha带着他出去了……”她犹豫着说，“难道他不是你丈夫吗？”

“我当然是了。”艾伦大喊着推了婴儿车走来，孩子在车里面抓着新得的玩偶摆弄，他看见利威尔就兴奋起来，激动地蹬着小腿摆着手臂，利威尔立即将他抱起来。他冷漠戒备地瞪着对方，像只护崽的母猫，“滚出去，你这个混蛋，”他低声骂道，“目无尊长、自私自利……”他抱着儿子又往后退了一步：“你永远也别想进我的房子了。”

艾伦耸了耸肩膀，将挂在婴儿车边上的菜篮拿下来，然后很自然地挤过愣在原地的利威尔：“让一下，我去做饭。”

利威尔原本身上就没力气，艾伦那么大个人一挤，他立刻软了腿，眼看就要跌下去，又被艾伦搂着腰拉起来。艾伦顺理成章地从他怀里抱过孩子，又将无力的利威尔扶进屋，他在对方略微红肿的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下：“想吃什么？我给你做。”

利威尔没有回他的话，也没有躲避他的亲吻。他冷着脸扒下衣服露出乳房给婴儿喂奶，艾伦看着那只捏着利威尔胸的小肉手，眼神不禁变得酸意十足。“等你长大……”艾伦喃喃地说，他边嘟囔边提着菜篮走向厨房，利威尔看着他在厨房里套上围裙，一直冰冻着的脸终于露出一点笑意来。

End


End file.
